


While You're in the World

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle can't sleep, so Stan chooses not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broflove/gifts).



> _20 min. on[Write or Die](http://writeordie.com)_   
>  _prompt: Kyle/Stan - insomnia_

"Stan?"

Something in Kyle's voice told Stan he'd been saying Stan's name for a while. Still, he hadn't shaken Stan's shoulder or even touched him, as far as Stan could tell, and so it couldn't be an emergency. Stan kept his eyes shut and did his best to sink back down into the sleep that was calling to him so sweetly.

"Stan~?"

Kyle was pretty sweet, too, though. And if there wasn't an emergency, if Kyle didn't _need_ Stan for something, that must mean he was calling Stan as sweetly as sleep because he _wanted_ Stan.

Which was pretty fucking sweet.

Stan drew in a deeper breath as he rolled over to face Kyle, though he kept his eyes closed.

"Are you awake?" Their faces were so close together, Stan could feel Kyle's whisper on his skin. "Stan?"

Stan took in another breath, let an inarticulate sound ride out on the exhale.

"Does that mean you're awake, dude?"

"Kind of," Stan said, not quite awake enough to modulate his voice to a whisper. "What time is it?"

"It's, um." There was a pause during which Kyle presumably was looking over his shoulder at the digital clock on the bedside table. "3:43."

"Okay." Then, just to make sure, because his brain wasn't fully functioning yet, Stan asked, "In the morning?"

Kyle's laughter wuffled across Stan's face. "Yeah, dude; in the morning."

"Sorry, that was~" Stan drifted off into another inarticulation, then breathed slow and deep. He knew he could get back to sleep pretty easily at this moment, and also that Kyle would let him... Stan blinked hard once to get his eyelids up, then a few more times. "What's up?"

"Me."

Stan sat up; the covers slid and shifted as Kyle did, too. "How long have you been up?"

"Um, I guess, since 6:30?"

It took Stan a moment to process. "6:30 yesterday morning? You never went to sleep?"

Kyle shook his head.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. He took a breath and Stan could hear the first syllable of a word, but Kyle just pushed it into a sigh and whatever it might have been was gone.

"Okay, well, I'm up now, too," Stan said, reaching up to smooth the unruly 'fro back from Kyle's forehead so he could plant a kiss there. "So what do you want to do?"

"Uhm~ you?"

Stan laughed. "You want to do _me_? What does that even—oh," he said, as he caught on. "What, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've been lying here for hours, watching you sleep and listening to you breathe, feeling your warmth without feeling you, and you smell so good—I love it when you take your showers in the morning instead of at night, because then you smell more like _you_ when we're in bed, and—and oh my god." Kyle drew his knees up to prop his elbows against them as he put his face in his hands. "I sound like a creeper. A creepy, creepy creeper."

Stan laughed. "No you don't, dude. I mean, maybe it would be creepy if I wasn't your boyfriend, if we didn't live together and share this bed, if we weren't us? But I am, and we do, and we are." He tugged at Kyle's arm but didn't insist when Kyle didn't yield. "So it's okay, okay? I mean, it's kind of. I like it?"

That got Kyle to peek up. "You do?"

"Yeah." Stan grinned and slid down, settling comfortably on his back. "So why don't you come here," he said, lifting the covers as he spread his legs, "and tell me more about the things you do when I'm sleeping—and maybe the things you only think about, the things you secretly _want_ to do—"

"They won't be a secret then," Kyle said, although he did accept the invitation, shifting to lie between Stan's legs.

"Yeah they will, dude. They'll be our secret." Stan was grinning when he said it, but he meant it.

Kyle meant it, too, when he kissed Stan, slow and deep, said, "Okay," in the aftermath of the kiss, and started to tell Stan with his tongue and teeth and fingers and cock and whole body, his whole self, everything he wanted to do while Stan slept; while Stan was awake; while he lived; while they did, together.


End file.
